


Orlesian Proposals

by aceofaces20



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Fem!Adaar/Blackwall, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofaces20/pseuds/aceofaces20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Qunari and an elf mastering the Game in the course of an evening during the Grand Masquerade piqued the curiosities of various nobles. Josie really should know better than to leave those letters out on her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlesian Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed a friend's Inquisitor for this, her Herah Adaar.

Lia smirked as she flipped through the messages for the Inquisitors. Cymael and Herah's publicity stunt in capturing Florianne at the Winter Palace had not gone unnoticed. Well, it might have if they hadn't done it in a way that had shocked the Imperial Court.

Lia had had no interest in trying to learn the Game. She'd gone to the Winter Palace, to the ball, and her only job had been "Don't embarrass yourself or the Inquisition." Josephine's orders.

Herah and Cymael, on the other hand, had somehow managed to master the Game in the course of an evening. The court had seemed even more shocked that an _elf_ and an _Qunari_ ("Vashoth!" She could hear Herah yell) had managed to play the Game well enough to expose a _Grand Duchess_. And make the three parties play nicely with one another, come to a truce, and declare allegiance to the Inquisition.

So, yeah, heads had turned. Lia still giggled at the panic in Dorian's voice after a dowager had asked him if he'd seen Cymael, as she had wanted Cy to meet her twelve daughters.

"No, I ah, I think he's left already." Dorian had replied quickly, immediately putting down his drink and nearly running to find Cymael the second the dowager had turned her head.

Dorian's panic had not been nearly enough to stem the flow of mail, however. Lia giggled at some of the marriage proposals for Herah, but that hadn't been her main focus of the search. So far, she'd found three for Cymael, each of them more ridiculous sounding than the last.

Lia turned a letter to Leliana over to reveal another one, this time from a marquise.

_Lord Inquisitor Lavellan,_

_I would like to offer my deepest of thanks for exposing the Grand Duchess Florianne. Imagine the chaos in Orlais that would have ensued had her plan to assassinate the Empress borne fruit. You are heartily welcome at Chateau Beaulieu. I know my daughter would be quite enthused to meet a man of your status. And she is so charming. An alliance with our house benefits us both, no? Imagine what it could do for your people._

_Yours in the Maker's service,_

_Marquise Beaulieu_

Lia started laughing, so loud and hard Josephine poked her head back in the room.

"Inquisitor!"

_Busted_.

"Some of those letters are personal! What are you doing?"

"Reading Cymael's mail for marriage proposals." Lia replied. "Have you _read_ some of these? Seriously, they're hilarious."

"I would not intrude upon-"

"Josie." Lia smirked. "Come on."

"...Perhaps a few." Josephine sat at her desk. "You're right. They are amusing. I've already drafted and sent respectful replies. I figured... With he and Dorian..."

"Yeah, he's not going to give Dorian up for some marquise's daughter."

"Ah, that one. I don't know if she meant to be insulting, but..."

"You mean the "imagine what it could do for your people" comment?"

"That did cinch it up quite nicely. At first I thought she meant the Inquisition, but dissecting the letter a little more and considering its lack of length, I am under the impression she meant elves."

" _Shems_ sometimes. No offense, Josie."

"None taken. I trust the whispers, strange glances, and mutterings have quieted?"

"For the most part. I did overhear something involving the phrase "knife-ear" the other day, but then the guy got punched in the face. Didn't know who he was, but I could point him out in a crowd."

"Remarkable. Your brother saves all of us at Haven and still people talk. If you could point him out to me, it would be appreciated. We cannot let one of the nobles overhear him."

"Okay." Lia flipped another letter over. "Oooooh. This one is _racy_."

"Ah, yes, from the dowager's daughter. She sounds very... Determined to make your brother's acquaintance."

"If by "determined to make Cy's acquaintance" you mean "wants to shag him in front of the Imperial Court" you're not wrong. Creators. Josie, you've got to let me show these to Dorian."

"I'm not certain that-"

"Come on, it's just a bit of fun."

"...I suppose it couldn't hurt. Just be discreet."

"I am the epitome of discreet."

"No offense, Inquisitor, but since _when_?"

Lia giggled. Josie shook her head. "Go on."

Lia gathered the letters and dashed out the door. She had to make a stop first. Sure enough, she found Herah chatting with Blackwall at the stables.

"Herah! You've gotta read these." She put the letters in Herah's hands. Herah skimmed them over, laughing. Then she hit the racy one- Lia could tell by her eyebrow hitting her hairline- and whistled.

"Wow. Pretty bold claims."

"We've got to show these to Dorian. The other four first, to get his guard down. Then we hit him with that one."

Herah started laughing again. "That's terrible. Let's do it."

She bid farewell to Blackwall ( _So much hair_. Lia thought when Herah kissed him. _How does she find his lips in all that?_ ) and the two went to the library. They found Dorian reading in his chair.

"Doooooooooooriiaaaaaaaaan." Lia perched on the arm of his chair.

"Let me guess: you're bored, and everyone else is busy." Dorian turned a page in the book he was reading.

"Come on, you know you're one of the first I turn to for quality entertainment."

"And here I thought you'd be cozying up to Cassandra for a round of _Swords and Shields_."

"Not the point. Here, you gotta read these." Lia gestured to the letters Herah was holding.

"Please tell me they're for Vivienne. I could use some dirt on her next time she waxes on about Corypheus being Tevinter again." Dorian put a bookmark in the book and set it on a nearby table.

"Better than that." Herah handed the letters to him. "They're for your boyfriend."

"Marriage proposals." Lia giggled. "Orlesian ones."

"You hand me these and don't even bother to bring me good wine beforehand? What sort of friends are you?"

"Trust us, these couldn't wait." Herah leaned against the bookshelf.

Dorian scanned the first one. "Well this one is simply ridiculous. Did they really compliment him on the shape of his ears?"

"If you think that's bad, you need to keep reading."

Dorian kept reading, pausing to re-read some of the more ridiculous lines from the letters out loud. He shuffled letter number four to the back and shook his head. "It's like they don't know him at all. Oh look, one from that dowager's daughter. One of them, anyway. Let's see..."

Lia watched at Dorian's eyebrow rose, then arched higher. She fell off of the chair arm laughing. Herah was clutching her sides, cackling like a madwoman. The door swung open, and Cymael poked his head in.

"Solas just gave me an earful about your cackling, what are you-?"

Lia saw him pause upon looking at Dorian's shocked expression. "Alright, what did you do?"

"We did nothing." Lia said.

"Just gave your boyfriend some new reading material." Herah added.

" _Fenedhis_ , what did you give him?" Cymael moved over and tried to read over Dorian's shoulder. Dorian's hand shot out, palm pressing against Cymael's forehead, and carefully steered him away from reading the letter.

"Dorian?" When he didn't get a response, Cymael tried moving forward to read the letter again but was still stopped by Dorian's hand.

"Dorian, what is it?"

"You should probably just distract him." Lia quipped.

"That might be easier if I knew _what you gave him to read_."

"Just some letters."

"From who?"

"People. Interested in you." Herah replied.

"Interested in me how? Wait, how did you get the letters? Did you go through my mail ag-"

Dorian suddenly shoved the letters into Lia's chest and grabbed Cymael's arm. He started walking, pulling Cymael along with him.

"Wait, where are we going? Dorian?"

"Far, far away from that letter, to find a distraction and perhaps wine."

"Going to go make sure your claim's still sound, Dorian?" Lia called after them.

Dorian responded with a rude hand gesture while tugging Cymael out of the library. Lia dissolved into a fit of giggles and Herah started cackling. When Herah got smacked in the head with a book from below courtesy of Solas, Lia just laughed that much harder.


End file.
